winxpediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Editor Julie
Welcome to ! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RoseForever page! We hope to hear from you soon. Well, sort of. But there's a difference here... We don't have projects, we have VA articles and others. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 13:19, November 6, 2013 (UTC) VA = Voice actress. It's just a short-cut term ^^. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:40, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It's fun working here, though. Even if there are less users around. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, you can find my answer to your question on Fatimah's talkpage at Winx Wiki. Both of your questions are my answers... ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:55, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey there :)! Which part of Asia do you live? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 11:51, November 10, 2013 (UTC) You live in Indonesia? Well that's what I ''think. Never mind..my name's Farhah :)! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 12:11, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I thought you've talked to me before via my CrazyInLoveWithApril19 account on Winx Wiki :P? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 09:32, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I like all the Victorious celebrities :P You know her :)? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 09:35, November 11, 2013 (UTC) xD lel the wiki seriously needs to be updated. They don't update info much @@! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 09:43, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Lol. Lel, I thought today wasn't school and tomorrow's school so I didn't go to school, but it's backwards o.o! Yours? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 09:58, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, so you're a Swiftie c: I like Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande..they're tied :P! So that makes me a ArianatorGillian :D! How old are you, again? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 10:28, November 11, 2013 (UTC) 13-1. I'm 20-10. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 13:17, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Wait, 13-4? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 13:21, November 11, 2013 (UTC) K. So how's life there in Asia? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 13:33, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good. This Friday is the last day of school c:< [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 13:38, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :You're Islam too? Cool! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 13:38, November 11, 2013 (UTC) This is the most successful wiki I've created..on that wiki click the "change page settings" button I installed...you might want to. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 13:44, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :Created? I mean being an administrator on! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 13:45, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Good. (Besides, school year-end holiday :D) You? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'I love the way you make me feel]] 12:23, November 30, 2013 (UTC)